


Nothing Between Us

by Doirly_No



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Rimming, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doirly_No/pseuds/Doirly_No
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young, trans, quarian woman is able to get out of her suit and the first thing she does is spend the night with her human boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The 25th anniversary of V-Day will see the largest reunion of Normandy SR-1 and SR-2 crewmembers ever. Even members of the Urdnot clan, including their leader Urdnot Wrex will attend as the peace talks on Tuchanka have been put on hold to allow the Conservative Forces to mull over the latest offer. Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch has already arrived on the Citadel, a week ahead of the celebration. The only name that's in question is the mercurial thief Kasumi Goto. Oddly, Commander Shepard has insisted a place be reserved for Garrus Vakarian. Most see this as a tribute to honor a fallen comrade as Garrus Vakarian was killed fourteen years ago while attempting to rescue hostages from Hegemony rebels. Some however believe he will show up, alluding to a connection between his disappearance and the rumored reappearance of the Omega vigilante known as Archangel..."

It was at that point Len's attention strayed from the screen mounted on the wall and he turned around to look out at the presidium, leaning lazily on the railing. Commander Shepard was the only name he had recognized for the past ten minutes, he probably should have paid more attention in school or to his parents, both of whom fought for the Alliance during the war. There were more important things on his mind anyway; like why his girlfriend, Kaddi, had left him a hasty message to meet her by Apollo's Cafe in an hour. Fearing the worst, getting dumped, he rushed over as soon as possible then ended up having to wait for forty minutes and counting. 

At around the forty-five minute mark there was a tap on his shoulder then, "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

The young man glanced at his omni-tool as he turned around, "Actually you're five minutes early. I'm the asshole who rushed over here too quickly."

"You rushed right over?" the petite quarian dressed in brown asked while reaching for a hug.

Once he was holding her he bashfully replied, "Well, your message made me nervous." 

"Sorry," Kaddi apologized again as they parted. "I guess my message was rather vague and sudden. I just wanted to tell you in person."

"It's nothing bad, is it?"

"No," she said firmly, almost forcefully. "There is absolutely nothing bad about what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay," after a beat he added, "Still sounds like something bad is about to happen."

Nervously she mumbled, "I hope not."

"This game isn't much fun. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Of course." Her hands were tightly bound in front of her. "I told you a few months ago about the experimentally treatments that the Sirta Foundation was working on to help quarians with their immune systems. Well, I sent in an application and a genetic sample and I've been chosen to receive them."

"You mean you'll be able to get out of your suit?"

"Yes," was all Kaddi got out before her boyfriend's arms wrapped her up and lifted her off her feet, giving her a momentary fit of giggles.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you. When are you getting it?"

Her laughter immediately died, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

He slowly put her back down, "Tomorrow?"

"It's either leave tomorrow or wait two years." Feeling eye contact was important she stepped out of his grasp, but kept hold of his hands.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Up to two months, depending on whether any complications arise." Her heart was beating against the inside of her suit like a drum.

"So that's why we had to meet so quickly; could have at least thrown an 'I have great news' or 'don't worry, no one died' or something into your message."

"Yeah," she barely acknowledged what he said as she was bracing for what she had to say next, "There is something else I have to tell you. Something I didn't think would ever really come up or really even matter, but I think I should tell you now. Using human terminology, I am a trans woman."

It was hard for Kaddi to read his expression, quarians weren't very good at it in general, but she doubted an elcor could decipher the weird look on his face. Though, she did remember seeing him in a similar state before, the one and only time she ever asked him to help her study for an exam. Whatever was going through his brain, she was steadily growing less afraid of what it might be. She trusted him and loved him, but still there had been a small nagging voice in the back of her head whispering to her all the worst possible outcomes. None of those were going to come true, she could tell, not because of his face but because of his hands. He didn't let go of hers, he even tightened his grip when she wobbled a tad and seemed to be taking a step away from him.

"So," he finally spoke after less than a minute, though it felt much longer. "Does that mean you were born a boy?"

"Sort of, but during my adolescence I realized I was a woman. My parents were very supportive and for my first fitting they gave me a female suit, with a few modifications. I then underwent hormone and gene therapy when I got older."

"Do you have a penis?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to have it removed or changed or whatever they do?"

"No, I like my body how it is."

"Oh!" fear flashed across his face and he tightened his grip. "I wasn't saying you should or anything. I'm sorry. That isn't what I meant, not at all. That was awful. Everything I said was awful. Shit. I'm sorry. Sorry about the dumb questions."

With a smile she replied, "It's alright, I'm used to your dumb questions."

"I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you before I left so you can think about it while I'm gone."

"We can still message and call each other though, right?" 

She was quick to respond, "Of course."

"Good, you were making it sound like we couldn't talk at all while you're gone."

"I wasn't sure you'd want to."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't let such a small thing get between us."

She absentmindedly glanced down, "I guess it is kind of small."

"What?" His eyes followed hers to her crotch. "No not that. I don't mean that or maybe I do. That kind of is the only difference isn't it?"

"Pretty much."

Len quieted for a moment before saying, "I'm not going to lie, I do have some things to mull over. I'm not completely sure what those things are, but I'll figure out what they are then mull them. Anyway, I love you and wish you the best of luck with your treatments."

Tears in her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you."

He returned the hug, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Yes." Kaddi tightened her grip, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

"In a show of good faith the new democratically elected leadership of Khar'shan will be allowing the Destiny Ascension and her escort fleet into orbit around the batarian home world. The Council has praised the gesture of goodwill and expects the next step will be the reopening of the batarian embassy on the Citadel. Some worry that batarian terrorists or even the government itself may attack the asari dreadnought, but experts say neither group even has the capability to damage the massive flagship, which is why allowing it near Khar'shan is being so highly praised. The Destiny Ascension has enough firepower to level the planet and all but end batarian civilization."

Len really had to stop watching the news; he couldn't care less about any of it, especially while waiting for his girlfriend's arrival. It had been hard not seeing her for almost two months. Issues arose during several of her treatments, but overall they were a complete success and he was quite impatient to witness the results. Not once during that time had he questioned whether he wanted to be with Kaddi. The only questions he considered were about his own sexuality, for almost a whole day. Then he realized all he cared about was being attracted to her, which he was even though he had never seen one square inch of her. What really mattered to him was getting rid of the suit. She had refused to send him a picture, saying it would be better to save it for when they were face to face. It was hard to argue with that, but it was still annoying.

Two hours ago he was notified Kaddi'Jaal had arrived on the Citadel. He offered to meet her at the dock but she turned him down, which he didn't mind at all. He only offered to be polite. There was no point meeting her at the dock, she didn't need a ride or help with her bags or anything, plus she was going to head straight home to drop off her stuff and wash up anyway. So, instead of waiting at his place he'd probably be waiting at hers. At least this way she could make the best possible first appearance; her words not his. He also offered to meet her at their favorite restaurant on the presidium, but again he was turned down. Though, that offer was sincere. She knew they were both going to be awkward idiots and didn't want to do that in public. Also, it would delay the thing they both knew they'd eventually be doing.

Finally, after a torturous amount of time Len heard a chime. He bolted from his chair and across his shitty, little, though freshly-cleaned apartment. Just as he was about to open the door he paused to take a deep breath to center himself. As ready as he was going to be he hit the button and was greeted by the last thing he thought he'd see; a quarian enviro-suit. It was obviously Kaddi, which made it all the more confusing.

The first thing out of Len's mouth was, "What went wrong?"

Not exactly what Kaddi expected the boyfriend she hadn't seen in two months to say, "Huh?"

"You're still wearing your suit. Did something happen?"

"Oh." Her hand flapped in front of her face as she explained, "Everything's fine. I'm just not comfortable walking around without my suit yet, is all. I put it back on when I'm in public. So, can I come in?"

He stepped aside scratching the scruff of his neck. "Right, sorry, please come in."

Len figured it would have taken at least ten minutes before he said something he'd regret, but nope, the first thing out of his mouth was dumb. It wasn't a matter of getting it out of the way either, he knew there was plenty left to come. After closing the door he spun right around, surprised to see Kaddi already pulling down her hood and working to remove her helmet. He watched silently as she released the seals around her neck, then a few seconds later her headgear was lifted away leaving behind the prettiest girl he had ever since, not that he was bias or anything. She ruffled her black, pixie-cut hair a little then lifted her luminous, silver eyes that were even more beautiful than when they were partly hidden by her enviro-suit's mask; something that he didn't think was possible as they were already the loveliest things he had ever seen. Maybe it was being able to see the sharp, thin features and pale-grey skin that they sat in the middle of that helped.

He said, "It's nice to see you."

She replied, "It's nice to be seen."

As if synchronized they stepped into one another, immediately finding the comfortable embrace they were used to. Hugging was the only physical intimacy they had ever known and didn't consider doing anything more for several minutes. It took their cheeks brushing and the warmth of each other's skin for them to realize they could be doing so much more. A sliver of light found its way between them as they parted enough to make eye contact. After a heartbeat they leaned back in, their lips met and they shared their first kiss. It was an emotional moment that they'd always remember as being far better than it actually was, because truthfully, it was an awful kiss. She had never done it before and he was woefully out of practice; it had been years since his last. They enjoyed themselves though, which was all that really mattered anyway.

After parting from his, Kaddi's lips quirked into a mischief grin, "So, what should we do now?"

He managed to say with a straight face, "That Blasto reboot came out, we could go see that."

Her inner geek perked up and she asked enthusiastically, "It did?"

"Three weeks ago."

Then her jaw tightened and she growled, "Bosh'tet."

"Or we could head into one of the other rooms and look for something else to do."

His apartment only had three rooms, four if one counted the storage closet which was to Kaddi's left as she faced the front door. Next to it was the kitchen, though there wasn't a wall to separate it from the main living area, just a counter and some hanging cabinets. So there were only two 'other' rooms they could go looking for something else to do in. But since his bathroom would be considered crowded with only one person in it, besides a shower, toilet and sink there was also his laundry machine, there was really only one place to search; the place that happened to contain a large, comfortable bed.

Her grin returned and she pulled him by the hand toward the bedroom, but stopped short as soon as the door opened to shriek, "Fire!"

Kaddi's immediately turned to go for the fire extinguisher and bumped right into Len who explained, "They're candles."

She looked at him a moment then back into the room at the odd, burning pillars of wax strewn about. "So, I'm assuming they're not dangerous."

"Yeah," at least he wasn't the dumb one this time.

Cautiously venturing in she asked, "What are they for?"

"This is considered a romantic gesture by my people, filling a room with candles. The lighting and scents and such are suppose to set the mood," he wasn't sure how to finish that statement so he went with the old standby, "And stuff."

"Ohh, is that what I've been smelling?" she crept in far enough for the door to close so the only illumination came from the dozens of little flames, it actually did look quite nice.

"You could smell them from the other room and didn't think anything of it?"

The quarian tossed back over her shoulder, "There's always weird smells in your apartment."

"No there aren't."

Kaddi turned to face him and stated, "You're a human and you're a boy, so yes there are always weird smells in your apartment."

"That's racist and sexist." After a second he added, "And just plain old mean."

A smile stretched her cheeks as she pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I can't imagine anyone better to be here with then you."

He returned the embrace, "Well, it is my apartment."

"And I love that wasn't you making a dumb joke, just you being dumb."

With an exasperated exhale his arms dropped to his sides. "Obviously that was a joke, jerk."

"Sure it was." She gave a peck on the lips, a pat on the chest then began backpedaling toward the adjoined bathroom. "Sooo, I need to get ready, out of my suit and few other things. Be right back."

As his quarian love turned away he noticed she was wearing a small backpack, barely big enough to be used as a purse. He had never seen it before so wasn't sure what could be in it and didn't care enough to give it any consideration. Much more important things were about to happen that he had to be ready for. He took a seat on the bed, elbows balanced on his knees, which wasn't the most sensual of poses. So he began to slide back onto the mattress, but then it might seem like he was only interested in sex and not anything that would lead up to it. The bed was a bad idea and he stood up, planning to move over to the armchair in the corner. No, then he'd be back in the first unacceptable position, unless he reclined, though then he'd appear like he's expecting to be entertained or something. Standing was his only option, mostly because there wasn't any other furniture for him to choose from.

After standing in the middle of his room for a few minutes Len's mind drifted to what he was wearing. Trousers and a dress shirt were fine for meeting her at the door but didn't seem right anymore. Stripping naked would definitely be too bold and probably a little creepy. At least the shirt had to go and he tossed it along with the tank top he wore under it behind the chair. He decided the pants should stay, ditching them would leave him in nothing but his underwear and socks; at that point he might as well strip naked. Though that did remind him and he ditched the footwear. Plus, it would just be too embarrassing to be standing there completely nude when she came out, unless she was already nude. Was she going to be? Didn't seem like something she would do, but then there was the chance she would be the one who was embarrassed. He should have thought this out more.

Eventually Len collapsed into the chair, trying to will himself into calming down. As he sat there the bathroom door slid open, which caught him completely off guard. Only a quarter hour had past, he figured it would take a lot longer to take off an enviro-suit. He jolted to his feet to greet his returning girlfriend. For a moment he was struck literally dumb. His fears were proven unfounded as Kaddi wasn't already nude. The petite, grey alien had changed into a sheer, white nightie with matching panties and stockings. Spaghetti straps left her slight shoulders bare and allowed for a hint of her barely-there bust. The bottom hem of the babydoll style lingerie hung down to encircle hips that had a distinctly feminine curve similar to women of his species rather than the pronounced flare of most female quarians. And peeking out from below was her lacy underwear that had a small but distinct bulge.

"It's cute," he even made a slight gesture toward her crotch. "The outfit I mean."

"Thank you." It was her turn to make a weird observation, "What happened to your chest hair?"

"Oh, I shaved. Hair holds more bacteria and germs so had most of it removed to reduce the chances of you getting sick."

"Actually, I'm perfectly fine. The treatments made my immune system as good as yours." Then she noticed something else, "Have you been working out?"

"What? No, pffft, of course not. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is that why you shaved, to show off your new muscles?" she teased as she took a couple steps closer.

"Absolutely not, I wouldn't have done my pits or..." he paused for a second; candle light was wonderful for concealing blushes, "... other places, to show off muscles."

Still slowly approaching, doing her best not to burst out laughing, she inquired, "Can I see some of those other places?"

"I'm not sure. You've been awfully mean to me." 

"I was asking rhetorically," she stated bluntly as she slid the last few feet and grabbed the waist of his pants with both hands.

Kaddi was able to get his fly undone, dropping his pants to the floor before her close proximity became too much to bear and he threw his arms around her. A moment later they began their second kiss. This one was slightly less awkward, but still lacked any semblance of skill or grace. What made it a marked improvement over the first wasn't what they were doing with their lips; rather it was what they could do with their hands. With far less clothing in the way they were both able to explore their lover's body. For the young quarian it was a wondrous new experience that threatened to overwhelm her brain as she had never felt so much of someone else all at once. Her mouth, hands, arms, stomach, back, chest and parts of her legs were all in contact with the firm, warm flesh of another. The fact it all belonged to someone she cared so much about made it almost too much for her to handle. While Len wasn't knocking on the door to nirvana like her, he was still encountering his own lesser form of bliss. He couldn't believe how smooth her skin was, blemish free and soft as silk cased pillows. For too long he had only known the contours of a hardened suit, holding the actually girl in his arms was awe-inspiring.

As romantic and emotionally gratifying as it all was there were still baser desires at play. Len did have a nearly naked quarian in his arms, a race known for having at least one particularly sublime body part. Trying to mask his eagerness his hands worked their way down her back slowly, even meandering over her hips for a few seconds before reaching around to grab her magnificently shaped rear. Kaddi took the groping as a signal he wanted to carry her so she jumped on him. That was not his intent and wasn't prepared to hold her weight. He stumbled back several feet before dropping her. Her reflexes were quick enough that she didn't fall, but still they found themselves staring at each other with a space between them. 

After her momentary confusion dissipated Kaddi noticed her boyfriend had ended up right in front of the room's only chair. With a friendly push she knocked him back onto plush, red cushions. She didn't give him a chance to recover his bearings before pouncing on him. Their mouths reengaged to resume their fumbling attempts at kissing. Though this time when he grabbed her ass nothing bad came of it. Sitting in his lap as she was she could feel him steadily harden, involuntarily shivering in anticipation. To get things moving along she broke her lips away from his. She trailed a series of pecks along his jaw line, down his throat then at his chest veered to the left to seek out his nipple. After giving the little nub a few sucks and nibbles she looked up into his eyes to find a whole lot of apathy.

Bottom lip still in contact with the fleshy bud she asked, "What's wrong, don't you like this?"

"I don't know. My nipples aren't really all that sensitive," to test that statement she bit down, causing him to exclaim, "Ow! Their insensitive not paralyzed."

Rather than acknowledge her mistake Kaddi distracted him with another brief kiss before sliding off him. When he tried to follow she gave him a shove to put him right back down in the chair. She took a couple steps away and ran her hands up her sides, but his eyes went down which caused her to suddenly spin around. With her back to him she began gyrating her hips to a song that could have easily been playing on the sound system not five feet away if either of them had thought to turn it on. Her dance became little more than a wiggle as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her lacy, white panties and slowly pulled them down. Little by little her tight, round rear came into view. Her movements stopped altogether as her legs straightened to allow the flimsy bit of satin to drop down them. For a few seconds she remained still to invite any ogles he may have had. Gradually her pelvis began to rotate and she started the return trip to his lap without turning around.

As his love awkwardly shuffled toward him Len noticed she was still wearing something around her waist. It took a second in the candle light to make out a couple white strings against her pale-grey skin. He didn't have a ton of experience identifying types of underwear, but he was pretty sure she still had a g-string on. Wearing two layers seemed weird. Then she tried sitting on his lap without turning. She landed on his knees and had to slide along his thighs, her shoulders seemed unwilling to follow. Another oddity; why get nervous now? She just showed him her butt, what else could be so embarrassing? It took him a minute to figure out the answers to those questions, but once he did he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, forcing her to lean back against him. He looked over her shoulder and saw a still covered bulge between her legs.

"Isn't that going to be uncomfortable?" he asked softly.

She whispered, "I'll be fine."

"There's no reason to wear it though."

"I just thought," Kaddi didn't want to acknowledge the doubts that still swirled around her. "I mean, you're straight so you wouldn't..."

Len kissed her behind the ear, "Don't worry, you can trust me. I love you, all of you. Except your toes, they still weird me out."

Through a thin grin and calming nerves she countered, "There is nothing weird about quarian toes."

"You only have two of them on each foot; you shouldn't be able to keep your balance."

"And your legs bend the wrong way; neither should you."

The break in tension allowed a sudden thought to strike, "Shit, forgot the condoms."

Kaddi immediately bolted upright and twisted a quarter around to exclaim to his face, "What!?"

"I meant on the nightstand. I forgot to bring them over here is what I meant to say," he quietly mumbled, her annoyed stare continued unabated so he raised his voice to add, "What? You bit me!"

Slightly aggravated, she commented, "You could at least be trying to make this less awkward."

"There is nothing I can possibly do to stop this from being awkward." He then literally counted off the reasons with his fingers, "First off, we are two awkward people in general, add in this being our first time together after over a year of dating, your first time period, us being an interspecies couple and you being a quarian just out of her suit, we had no hope of some magical, romantic encounter where everything was perfect and in soft focus with music playing... I should have turned on the stereo."

"I don't think music would have been appropriate anyway."

"I wasn't talking about that heavy metal shit you listen to. I meant something slower and softer."

"That kind of music sucks though." With a single sharp shake of the head Kaddi got off the digression, "Doesn't matter. I'm going to go get the condoms."

She slipped from his lap and shuffled across the room to the far nightstand. His eyes remained glued to her butt until it made the turn around the bed, then his brain started working again. Finally he thought to take off his boxer briefs. When he got the waistband down to mid-thigh he was hit by a sudden bout of doubt. He was near fully erect and felt more than a little self-conscious about sitting in a chair naked in front of someone with his pecker standing tall and proud. Tall was an apt description, though he'd bashfully disagree. It would have been kind of weird to pull his underwear back up so like tearing off a band aid, he used one quick motion to send them to the floor. He forced himself to slowly begin reclining, but a glance at his lap stopped him. Oh right, he was shaved completely bare and looked kind of ridiculous, a sediment not shared by everyone in the room.

Halfway between the bed and the chair on her return trip Kaddi noticed her partner had discarded the last of his clothing. It was the first time she'd seen him entirely naked, even though they'd been together for over a year. Of course for the first seven months they didn't realize they were dating; they just went out all the time, rarely did anything with anybody else and always turned to one another for emotional support while holding an underlying attraction for each other. Just normal best friend stuff. Then one evening he turned to her and asked if they were a couple, she thought about for a while, shrugged and guessed that they were. It had only been the last couple months before she went to get her immune system treated that their more cardinal desires developed. So seeing that the man she shared so much with was more than a little anatomically gifted made her happy in a very special way.

It was a little embarrassing to admit but size did matter to her, for good reason. Unlike a human's, a quarian's penis was largely internal most of the time save a few external, foreskin-wrapped inches poking out and only extended by flexing a certain group of muscles; kind of like going the bathroom, in a weird way. It would then harden when aroused. They were the ultimate example of growers instead of showers. Because of her hormone and gene therapy, and by extension the sexual dimorphism of her race, the muscles she would have used to extend her shaft were weakened to the point of atrophy, though her ability to get an erection was unaffected. It could still be stimulated quite well, if not better, it just had to be done anally which she had no problem with. 

Still more than a little shy about revealing herself to Len, Kaddi as quickly as possible shed her miniscule g-string and hopped into his lap. Immediately she crushed his mouth with a passionate kiss that wasn't nearly as sloppy as those that had preceded it. She forced him to recline back in the chair so she could settle on top of him. A shutter pulsated through her body as her soft member pressed against his. Contact with his stiffening shaft spurred hers to catch up and in mere moments became fully erect. She couldn't stop her hips from involuntarily dry humping him, rubbing her hard length against his, but soon she wanted more and broke the lip lock. There was a confused look on his face for the second it took her to bite into a condom package.

Len hastily snatched the wrapper away saying, "Let me do it."

"Okay." A thought popped up, "Do you have any lube or anything?"

"Don't need it with this brand," just as he said that it slipped from his fingers into a crack between the cushions.

She handed him another with the warning, "I only grabbed three, don't make me get up again."

As her boyfriend tore into the second package Kaddi looked down to where their laps joined and the two pillars of flesh rising from their nexus; well, one pillar and one pole. She didn't really stack-up to him as he was over twice her size. To make sure her assessment was correct she gently grabbed both and pressed them together, getting a surprised gasp out of Len. The small noise prompted her eyes to elevate to meet his. Shy, awkward smiles were exchanged as he slipped the prophylactic over the head then down the shaft of his penis. They were a hair's width from the point of no return and they both knew it.

He nervously mumbled, "You should probably take the lead here, right?"

"Yeah," it was a good thing quarians weren't able to blush or Kaddi's cheeks would have burst into flames.

A three digit hand took hold of Len's manhood as he set his own on the arm rests, not knowing where else to put them. He watched as her slender hips rose up then shifted toward him, but apparently not quite far enough so he slid forward a bit. She cautiously guided the tip to her entrance. Anxiety prevented his lungs from filling, forcing him to settle for a series of short, shallow breaths. Once sure she was properly lined up she slowly began to lower her weight. His love made a strained squeak which prompted him to gaze up at her face. Her chin was against her chest and eyes shut tight her expression appeared pained. He was about to say something when her objective was achieved and his head popped inside her. A snug, warmth enveloped him and made him forget all other things.

As Kaddi lowered herself she released a stream of nonsense, "Boshboshboshboshboshboshbosh, se'lai von bosh'tet, keelah."

His vocalization was even less intelligent as he simple grunted then groaned. It wasn't until she was again seated in his lap, his entire length inside her, that she looked up at his face. Though it didn't seem she could see him and was instead looking through him, eyes slightly crossed. Her jaw had gone completely slack and her entire body was quivering. For a second he honestly wondered if she was dead, but eventually she finally moved. Her hips rose up a fraction of an inch and dropped again. Was she trying to get off him? She did it a couple more times then there was a shriek and something warm tapped his stomach. He glanced down to see a few strings of white goo on his abs.

After a few seconds he heard a quiet, "Sorry."

He looked up at silver eyes desperately searching for anything else to focus on besides him. "Same thing happened to me. At least you didn't get it in my hair."

His weird jokes always made her feel better, "It would've been pretty impressive if I had though."

"Totally." Len gave her a moment before mentioning, "We aren't stopping are we? I mean, I am kind of still inside you."

"Oh right!" then began repositioning herself.

"Wait, can we use the bed? My back is starting to hurt."

"Of course."

Their fingers intertwined so he could help support her as she gingerly dismounted. Kaddi hopped off the chair, but didn't allow her human love to immediately follow, pushing him back down. Looking him in the eye the entire way while wearing a devilish grin she sunk to her knees. Her gaze broke from his so she could land a properly aimed a kiss just below his navel then another right beside it. With a couple more pecks she reached a drop of her release, extended her lithe tongue and licked the dollop. She moved on to the longer ribbon of cum above it and slowly lapped that up as well. She continued on until her boyfriend's stomach was completely clean; ending her work with a self-satisfied smirk inches from his face. He didn't hesitate in capturing her lips for an embrace as he stood which lingered awhile after he was on his feet.

As always the kiss had to end, but at least it led to another chance to gaze into each other's eyes. Sometimes sappy wasn't so bad. Kaddi twirled out of his arms then practically skipped over to the bed, Len in hot pursuit. Crawling onto the mattress she wasn't sure how to position herself, making it all the way to the center without coming to a decision. She began leaning toward doing it face to face again when her brainstorming was suddenly interrupted wonderfully. She really didn't expect it and certainly wouldn't have asked for it, at least not their first time together, nor was she even sure what it was supposed to feel like, but she was pretty confident that her rim was being licked. It wasn't just a few passing laps to prepare her to be penetrated either, he was taking his time back there. He was practically making her melt as she slowly sunk from her hands to her elbows, her head dropped to hang from her shoulders and her knees slid ever wider. There was one thing on her body that wasn't going limp and in fact was doing quite the opposite, despite having climaxed across his stomach mere minutes ago.

Len teased her little hole for a few more minutes, but he couldn't stay selfless forever and ignore his own burning need. After placing a parting kiss on the larger of her right cheeks he straightened up and slid forward. Cautiously he pressed the tip of his penis against the rim of her rear, his other hand set on her lower back. Ever so slowly he proceeded forward, stopping when he felt too much resistance. He tried again, but this time got some help when she pushed back against him. A moment later he was inside her again. He wrapped his fingers around her hips, releasing a rumbling groan as his shaft was enveloped by her tight warmth. The deeper he went the louder the gibberish spewing from Kaddi got, though it was muffled by the pillow she was hugging. About halfway in he began the retreat, he didn't move any faster. He then settled into an easy, pleasant-enough rhythm. 

Kaddi endured his gentle pace for a few minutes before tossing back over her shoulder, "I'm not a doll."

"Huh?" this wasn't going to be their most intelligent conversation.

"I'm not fragile."

The blood in his body was trying to be in too many places at once for his brain to work quickly, so he needed it spelled out, "What?"

Finally she swiveled her head around to at least get his face in her periphery. "Fuck me harder!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! Now pound my ass!"

That got Len's attention as well as straightened his spine; he never would have guessed Kaddi would ever say that to him. Her using the word 'fuck' was weird enough. She only ever cursed in quarian and he wasn't entirely sure how vulgar bosh'tet even was. In any case, she had never been shy about telling him what she wanted so she no doubt would holler if he was hurting her. Be rude not to give her what she asked for. He tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her back onto his cock more than push into her. A torrent of gibberish in three different languages flowed from her lips, with what he could have sworn were a few batarian words mixed in there as well, as he sank into her until their pelvises met and their testes touched.

Again he started off slowly, though dared to delve deeper. At the end of each thrust his hips reunited with her rear. The first few times there was a pause before the retreat as he took a moment to revel in the feeling of being fully inside her. As his tempo gradually increased to a brisk pace the hitches ceased and his rhythm smoothed out. Once his thrusts became steady she was able to synch up with him and the strength of his grip became meaningless. He no longer had to pull her back, just simple make sure they remained aligned and even that was hardly necessary. She would push back against his advances causing an audible clap each time their bodies met.

The faster his tempo grew the tighter Kaddi's grip on her pillow became. She buried her face in it, muffling the profanities flying off her lips. She had no idea she was going to be so vocal during sex and was a little embarrassed by what she was saying. What she was doing was perfectly fine of course, nothing wrong with it; questioning Len's parentage and implying his mother had intercourse with a pack of varren while a delegation of krogan watched, on the other hand was kind of bad. She was just grateful neither he nor his translator knew any quarian curses or the batarian ones she learned from her favorite band.

Each thrust pushed her forward an unperceivable distance until Kaddi finally slipped and fell on her belly, the human behind collapsed on top of her. There was a momentary stillness as they both silently assessed what happened. There was no screaming and they were still connected, so all seemed well. In fact, from the quarian girl's point of view it was something of an improvement as it put her boyfriend's head over her shoulder, allowing her to lure him into a kiss with a couple pecks on the cheek. Locking lips spurred his hips back into action pumping her rear, but not for long. To her surprise and disappointment he inexplicably pulled away. Before she could muster a complaint Len flipped her over then, showing more grace than she thought him capable of, slid his member back inside her and body back on top of her in a single, smooth motion. To prevent any further separations she wrapped her silk encased legs around his waist and wiry arms around his neck.

A new kiss ignited, better than any that had come before, but that wasn't saying much. At least it kept Kaddi's cursing at bay. The new angle was also better at stimulating her sex, parts both internal and external. Her small penis was trapped between their undulating stomachs, the slight friction providing her an extra bit of pleasant pleasure. She had to call bullshit on him not having worked out, the Len she knew did not have abs that hard. The teasing would have to come later though as she was busy climbing toward a second orgasm. His release must have been nearing as well because the tempo of his thrusts was steadily increasing. Eventually they lost the ability to maintain their lip lock, their focus being consumed elsewhere.

For the second time that evening Kaddi felt the warm tingle in the pit of her stomach turn into a heated sting that leapt into her testes. She clutched him tighter, releasing a tirade of gibbering obscenities into his shoulder as her body quaked and a climax hit. It was dry this time as her balls were empty, but that didn't detract from her pleasure. The spasms racking her slight frame sent a jolt through the shaft inside her, causing the pace and ferocity to quickly increase until with one final thrust Len shivered; his sudden last burst of energy helping to extend the length of her bliss. Unlike the quarian he had remained largely silent through it all save a handful of grunts and haggard breaths. It was going to be fun threatening to tell her parents about her potty-mouth.

They remained interwoven several minutes recovering, basking in the afterglow of their first time together and enjoying the warmth of the other's body. All things had to eventually come to an end and after almost enough time he began to get up, detouring for a moment to steal a sweaty kiss. She offered no resistance as the man atop her sat up, her limbs flopped onto the bed, spaying her out like she had just been shot. Somewhere off out of her field of view he rummaged around with something, probably dealing with the spoiled condom, she didn't care enough to bother lifting her head. She had lost her virginity, something not every quarian got a chance to do, and it felt good.

After laying there lifeless, staring at the ceiling for awhile Len's head popped into view over her; Kaddi extended her hand which he naturally took and as they shook she said, "Well done good sir." 

He rolled his eyes and pulled her over to his side of the bed, "And you call me dumb."

She grabbed a quick kiss before laying her head on his shoulder and throwing an arm around his torso. "That was great. Better than I thought it'd be. No offense, I was just worried something would go wrong."

"None taken, I was worried too, especially about hurting you."

"Hurt me? How?"

"Well, you'd never done it before and I wasn't sure how you'd handle things."

With a giggle she asked, "Things or thing; as in your thing?"

"You know what I mean, jerk."

"Yeah and that's why I planned ahead and prepared myself."

"Prepared yourself? Is that what you did in my bathroom?"

"I've been getting ready longer than just today. I read up on anal sex and bought some plugs and stuff..." her explanation was interrupted by a sudden burst of hysterics. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're such a geek. You studied for your first time like it was an exam." A new wave of chuckles overwhelmed him when he realized, "Oh my god, I just pictured you shoving things up your butt during your treatments."

"I was staying in a hotel," Kaddi grumbled while seriously considering biting him again.

"So your days were spent in a lab getting poked and prodded by doctors and your nights were spent in a hotel getting poked and prodded by yourself?"

"Like you're any different, working out and getting your whole body shaved," as if her point needed illustrating she gave his bald junk a short tousle.

"Oh please, you put way more effort into our first time than I did."

"What about all these candle things you set up? And I remember what your apartment used to look like; you've done some serious cleaning."

Shockingly this was not the dumbest argument they'd ever had. "One weekend's worth of work."

"These abs took more than a weekend," she then gave him a fairly hard poke in the stomach.

"At least I didn't stick them up my ass."

With a smirk she raised her head to stare him in the eye as she said, "Well, from now on you'll be the one in charge of sticking things up my ass."

"I... well... I..." he muttered before blushing and looking away.

Kaddi planted a smooch on him before confessing, "I love you, you big dumby."

"And I love you, you little geek," and they shared another brief kiss.

"You're a geek too."

"Fine," one more wet one and, "I love you, you little jerk."

"That's better," she said with a nod then returned to using his chest as a pillow. "What should we do now?"

"Want to watch a movie? I've been so stressed all weekend and I finally feel relaxed and wouldn't mind resting a bit."

She snuggled up a bit closer and replied, "Me too. Plus, with all the travelling I need a nap."

"Alright, so no Blasto remake, you'll force yourself to stay awake." He grabbed the remote, flicking on the large screen across the small room and the first thing to pop up was ANN.

"We could watch the news."

"I hate the news."

"But, you're always watching it?"

"Yeah, I don't why I do that."

They both shrug and settled in, their limbs thoroughly entangled. It took a few minutes to decide what to watch, not that it mattered much as they both were asleep not half an hour later. So much for youthful vitality.


End file.
